


First Love

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Basically brought most of the story in Modern AU, Council of Priests, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, Demon lords, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Higurashi Kagome is So Done, Human Council, If they lived in Modern Era, Inuyasha can't stand the sexual tension, Let's see if I can make this good!, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Priests, Sexual Tension, Shikon no Miko, Shikon no Tama, inuyasha is a good bro, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Kagome became a successful second to her ex fiancè. Kagome's world goes upside down when she finds her first love. Emotions go into turmoil as love enters the equation. Modern AU
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Koga's decision

Kagome entered her office after a day of stupid demons, and all she wanted was some alone time to de-stress.

Of course, instead of a coffee, she received a mountain of messy papers thrown on top of her desk like a molehill. Her eye twitched. It wasn't news that she was quick to emotions. Her temper was just as quick and explosive.

She slammed out of her office, making her way to where she could sense Koga, seemingly waiting around for her to burst through.

"Koga...!" Her hands slammed on the table, making it give out a threatening sound and Koga shot up like a cat instead of the wolf he was. He bristled, before realizing it was her.

"Oh Kagome, it's just you." He said in relief.

"What. Do you mean, 'it's just me?' You messed around in my office again, you dipshit! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your nose out of my things?!" Koga got distracted before she even finished talking. He was looking at something with a melancholic expression.

She walked around behind him and raised an eyebrow noticing what it was. Her temper cooled a little.

"Ayame, again?" He flinched away from her, hiding away the tribal hand weaved necklace Koga's ex had given her. Koga always seemed so unsure about her, wandering about her like he couldn't help avoid her, and yet couldn't leave her alone.

She sighed, pulling out the chair beside his and sitting on it. She was finally going to have that 'talk'.

Koga and her been engaged once. It had been fun and games, the whole time. She hadn't even realized how romantically uninvolved they were until the topic of Koga's pack came up. He kept talking about 'Ayame this' and 'Ayame that' and she had realized then that she had been playing a joke. They had both been playing a joke.

The next day, she had broken off the engagement. Thankfully, because Koga really _didn't_ have any romantic feelings for her, they had managed to remain friends. She wouldn't say she hadn't been hurt, but she was glad she had found out before she actually got so committed to him.

That was the reason she could build herself up for something like this. She took a deep breath, put on a gentle smile and held his hands.

One day these hands had-

She shook the train of thought off.

"Koga." She said, and he looked up at her. His eyes seemed vulnerable, she briefly wondered what kind of damage _she_ could do. "I knew from the moment you said her name. No, even before that. I knew from the look in your eyes when you thought about her," _I used to think you were thinking about me,_ she didn't say, "You love Ayame."

Koga's eyes widened.

But not with surprised and shock of discovery.

But because _she_ knew.

"They say women have an intuition for this kind of thing, so trust me when I say that she will be waiting." Koga's grip tightened, but he didn't look away. She wanted to cry. She wondered if he knew that.

"I think, if you go and look for her right now. You'll find her unmated, because," here she have a wry smile, "wasn't she always so obsessed with you? If there's one thing I have learnt, is that, a heart of a wolf demon is hard to change."

Koga winced. She guessed that answered a part of her query.

"Don't worry about me. I've been managing with a useless wolf demon at my back for quite a while. It'll be a relief to manage it alone." Koga took a breath, before leaning forward and hugging her. She stiffened for a moment before forcing herself to relax into it.

"Thanks, Kags." He smiled brightly at her. "I'll go check up on them. They're probably hiding up some backwater place of god-knows where." He snorted. He got up before looking back and hesitating. His smile faded.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome." She closed her eyes, letting her face relax into an easy smile she generally had on with Koga. She didn't want to see him leave either.

"Don't worry about it, you idiot. I'm always just fine."

(She missed the briefest look of regret flash over his face before he turned and walked away. He had a future mate to find, after all.)

Kagome opened her eyed to the empty doors swinging at his wake and wondered what they called this bitterness nestled in her heart.


	2. A Wild Inuyasha Enters the Scene!

Kagome sighed in relief when she finally got the message she had been waiting for. Koga booked his flight back to Europe where his clan had recently relocated to.

Hidden in the echelons of human society, lived demons, priests and priestess. While most still lived side by side, a lot of priests were brought up with the mentality that demons were bad. It wasn't true. People were people no matter what their species. It was as likely to come across an evil demon as an evil human or priest. People just had this thought process where they believed only the pure could be priestesses.

Now, here she was, in modern society, where this kind of thought process still hadn't died out. But to make sure that the world didn't fall into the chaos of ancient times, The Four Great Demon Lords, the Council of Priests and the International Human Association, all of which were hidden from normal people, created a law.

' _No one must publicize their species.'_

There were many more, but that was the first Law ever created by the joint agreement of all three species that dominated Earth to this day. Demons, by the simple virtue of being able to outlast the existence of humans or priestesses, became one of the most powerful people around. While there were more priest and priestesses around, it would be neigh impossible for one to kill a demon.

Kagome was not like one of those priests. She came from a long line of priests, and she was the next Priestess of the Shikon no Tama. The last Priestess, at the end of her life, had gained tremendous knowledge of her own ability. With her dying breath she bound the Shikon to her very soul. No demon, human or priest would ever be able to separate it from her soul.

Kagome Higurashi was born a century later with all the power of the Shikon no Tama. She was single-handedly the most powerful priestess to ever exist, aside from the first creator of the Shikon, the story which was lost in the sands of time. They did tell a story about a priestess stuck in eternal battle with countless demons inside the Shikon, but Kagome could tell with a hundred percent certainty that it wasn't true.

The Shikon did not have any form of conflict within it. She had never dared to draw on its power aside from that one time. She shuddered, remember the terrible memory that never left her.

Her father had been all for making Kagome into a weapon, but her grandfather, had decided to let Kagome discover herself first. She had studied her energy like any other priest, and while she did receive additional training, it was never as harsh as it could have been.

Her grandfather was the reason she was still alive. Now, she worked beside Koga, one of the Demon Lords. She had actually been engaged to him as one of the tricks used by the Council of Priests, but she had genuinely liked Koga despite his harsh attitude. He would have been faithful to her, she was sure, no matter what his heart desired. But she couldn't bare to stand between Koga and Ayame, who had become a sort of rival from the beginning.

In hindsight, it probably had a lot to do with her engagement with Koga. She suppressed a smile and kept her phone back down. Now, to actually manage Koga's company while he was away having fun...

She sighed.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. She buzzed the door open, letting the sound proofing fall away.

"Come in," she called out. Her face a visage of professionalism. The door opened from the other side to show a shy Hojo. He always asked her out every lunch-time without fail. It had been humorous the first few times Koga became territorial but now she had become so used to Hojo that she didn't even hesitate in turning him down anymore.

"Kagome, do you want to eat lunch together?" She didn't even bother with a polite smile, closing the file she had been looking at and keeping it at the side for a quick review later, before the board meeting.

"No thank you." She had learnt giving him excuses tended to work against her because he somehow always seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Oh...okay. I'll just have it on my own then..." His voice trailed of pitifully. Kagome didn't look up.

"Yeah, you do that." He hesitated at the door.

"Close the door when you leave." She said unrepentant. Hojo closed the door. Loud coarse laughter burst out from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." A warning in her tone. He jumped from the open window to her couch. His silver hair fluttering dramatically in the air. His ears looked human but she knew there were a pair of dog ears hidden from plain sight. It was utterly adorable. There were so many times when he came over to mope at her and she would scratch his head and he would melt like pudding.

"Heh. You've become even more rude than you were before!" She suppressed her smile at him.

"Like you're one to talk! Who keeps jumping through a window in the thirtieth floor? Just use the elevator like everyone else."

"Feh wench." Her eye twitched.

"I-NU-YA-SHA!" She threatened, her eyes falling on the necklace of beads around his neck. Inuyasha, recognizing the threat moved away from from her.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Chill woman." She sniffed haughtily.

Inuyasha and her went way back. When she was still young studying as an apprentice priestess, she had stumbled across Inuyasha stuck in a cursed sleep, his brother too cold towards him to give him the time of day and lift the curse. She had just been powerful enough to lift the curse without realizing it, making the Council angry at her for taking away their bargaining chip against the strongest Demon Lord. In return, she had been made to put the cursed beads without realizing what it truly was on him.

Before anyone else could take command over the beads, she had angrily commanded him to 'sit' which resulted in her overwriting the control mechanism. Inuyasha always pissed her off, even when he knew what would happen if he did. That was how she had actually met his brother.

He was a total asshole to Inuyasha, but he had been so startled by her response to Inuyasha that he actually huffed out a small laugh, surprising absolutely _everyone_ around them, except Kagome, who was grinning at him like an idiot thinking 'maybe he wasn't so bad'. Sorry, her mistake.

Sesshomaru was cold as ice, the opposite to his half-brother. But, the few times he appeared in front of people, just his aura scared the crap out of people, even with how restrained he was. He had absolute control over his domain, his body and power. He was never amused, and only appeared when he was needed and not a moment before. His father had also cheated on his mother with a human woman and conceived Inuyasha.

Everyone had a blanket agreement that Sesshomaru hated humans because of that. She had believed that until she met him too. He didn't seem to hate her, even as he looked down at her. He might not have hated Inuyasha's mother either. The one he _had_ hated was probably his father, who was already dead.

Inuyasha had laughed at her when she had told him, then realizing she was serious, he hadn't met her for a few months, disappearing off the map. She had been in a frenzy, almost ready to ask Sesshomaru's help in locating him. When he came back with a couple of bruises, a broken arm and an ancient heirloom and told her that she was right, she had almost broken his other arm in response.

Stress made her violent, okay?

But Inuyasha had been happier than she had ever seen him before, so she called the whole thing as 'all is well that ends well'. And maybe, she noticed the way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared in public together more often, the way their words to each other were no longer as acidic as it had been but well, who was she to inform the Council something they couldn't use their eyes to notice?

"I heard Koga proposed to Ayame." Inuyasha said casually. Kagome stiffened. So that was why Inuyasha came over.

"Yeah, I told him to go do it already." She replied just as casually, busing herself with re-arranging her desk. Inuyasha came over in front of her.

"Are you really okay with that? He was just engaged to you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"And I called it off." She rolled her eyes, gathering a couple of stuff and throwing it all in the bin.

"Everyone knows it was because you finally realized Koga was mooning over someone else." He just threw it out there like it was a well known fact. She clenched her hand, her head bowed, suddenly angry.

"Oh, did they?" She looked up at Inuyasha, her jaw clenched, "then why, pray tell, did _no one_ tell _me_ that I was about to end up married to someone who loved someone else and WASTE MY LIFE?" Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed, back peddling.

"I- I thought the Council told you." Kagome sneered at Inuyasha.

"Your words are contradictory! I get it. Humans and priestesses have much shorter lives than demons. But that doesn't mean its worthless! I thought you of all people understood that!" She shouted at him, helpless fury surging through her. Then she sighed, realizing that she had stood up, sat back down. She put her face in her hand.

"Just go. I don't really care if Koga ends up mating Ayame." She tried to discretely wipe her tears, and then looked up. Inuyasha would probably-

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she relaxed almost immediately.

This was why she kept this goof around. She really could never stay mad at him. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing back. They probably spent more time hugging than any platonic friends did, but she absolutely _loved_ it when he hugged her. She didn't even need a dog, she just needed Inuyasha. Her hand sneaked up towards his real ears and Inuyasha caught them before she could start scratching him.

She gave him a teary look and a pout in addition, hoping to melt him. He visibly wavered and just when he was about to give in, someone knocked on her door. She sighed.

She gave his ears a sad look, wishing them well until next time she could get her hands on it. Wiping her tears and straightening her clothes, she looked almost as perfect as she had been.

Kagome sat in her chair and buzzed the person in.

"Ma'am, the meeting will start in 5 minutes." She nodded at him and he took it as the dismissal it was, sending 'sneaking' glances at Inuyasha who appeared from no where.

Inuyasha self-consciously rubbed his own hands over his ears. Kagome smothered a smile. He always looked so young to her whenever he did that.

"Okay, shoo. Go away, puppy." Inuyasha snarled at her.

"I ain't no pup, wench." He retaliated but went back to her window. She coughed pointedly.

"Everyone will know pretty soon you were here. Might as well go back the regular way."

He huffed at her. She lifted a brow.

He left by the door.

She went to the meeting to tell everyone that she owned their asses until Koga came back.

They left the meeting five minutes after her, shivering in fear.

There was a reason, a Koga had chosen her to take care of his territory, after all.


	3. The Council Makes a Decision

Kagome woke up up with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head lazily. She left the warmth of her bed and walked to her wide windows, opening them for the feel of fresh air. She spent a few moments breathing it in. She did her morning rituals, grabbed a set of her office clothes and set them carefully inside her running bag.

The Main Office for The Northern Lands, the Land under Koga, was where she worked. Every Lord was to create different 'offices' or sites, in which at least one priest or priestess would work. It wasn't for any superficial reason either.

In the ancient times, there used to be lower demons who would roam the land freely. Since the Alliance was formed, that couldn't be allowed to go on anymore. So there was a System created that used the Demon's Territory Management, as well as neutralizing the lower demos by using the priests and priestesses. There would be 'sites' created and a purifying aura would bless the land once or twice a month.

Since there were many priests and priestesses, there were many such sites created, which ended up working as 'offices' in the modern society. She had been linked to Koga and had been in his main office for a long time, due to which the surrounding 'sites' were actually not required. She was the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, the most powerful artifact in existence. Her purifying aura was more than ten times the size of any other priest.

Needless to say, the surrounding priests were stationed somewhere where they would actually be needed. She would need to move soon too, after Ayame's mating maybe. The Council would probably put her close to some other Demon Lord in the hope of her actually wrapping a noose around their necks. Not that she ever would, regardless of what the Council insisted, those miserable old coots.

But, she thought as she craned her neck to up at the 'office' building, she wouldn't protest to leaving this place for a while.

She took her regular shower after her run and went up to the terrace where she was sure most of the employees only came up to smoke at. She rolled her eyes at the small burn marks on the wall from assholes burning out cigarettes there.

Then, she meditated.

For the next hour, with the sun heating up the back of her neck, she sat and spread her purifying aura over and over cleansing the area under her from any impurities that could form into lower demons. Most demons could sense this aura spreading over the area, sometimes it brushed at them a little wrongly, but after all these years, they were all used to it. There was no claimed land that a priest or priestess was not placed at.

Even with how arrogant the Council was, the system they created so many years ago actually held steady under the weight.

She flicked open her phone after she was done, and selected the areas she had completed purifying, before sending it to the Council. Every 'office' had a signal that got pinged whenever a lot of purifying energy reached it. With the the combination the signal and her confirmation, the Council confirmed it was cleansed.

If there ever was an area left un-purified, the Council would dispatch a priest or priestess to it within the week and get it cleansed. The Council maintained that, or the Demons themselves would get involved.

It was a peaceful co-existence. The Council tried to one-up the Demon Lords and failed, the Demon Lords maintained their territory and generally ignored whatever drama the Council brewed up. Sometimes, they had to retaliate if they went too far, but the Council always made sure to continue being needed.

The Council was always careful though, to never bite off more than they could chew. For that, at least, she was glad.

She was just the newest bargaining piece until she died. With or without her, this system would continue on.

Her thoughts wandered to Inuyasha who always popped up once a week at least, without fail. He had come to her twice after the first time with Koga's engagement. The first time he had let her play with his ears as apology, the second time, they snarked back and forth before he said something about Sesshomaru actually becoming 'less of an icicle and more of a decent person at least around someone' which she took to mean that he probably finally found someone to mate with as well.

Inuyasha didn't seem to realize he had basically told her something that should have been inside the family until the other demon or human or priest was accepted officially. She didn't point it out to him either because if she had to tell him every time he told her something he wasn't supposed to, they would just end up arguing for a whole week away. She probably knew more family secrets than Sesshomaru would be happy with, that's for sure.

Now she had to manage the demons in Koga's territory, make sure they weren't where they weren't supposed to be; talk over whatever happened with the government; help out the very human staff in managing unknown superior demons; get on with the land management stuff Koga had left behind; get that stupid 'board of directors' made up of government officials keep their nose in _their_ business instead of Koga's and also talk to Koga about getting mated ASAP and getting Ayame here to meet her because God knows she wasn't supposed to leave until he came back.

She sighed heavily.

There were a lot of things to do.

Koga really needed an actual secretary instead of just naming Kagome Second-in-Command of Koga's tribe and territory and running off to do his own things.

Look at Toran, the Demon Lord of the East. She was strong and outrageously beautiful with her blue hair and equally blue eyes, and she had complete control over her territory in a way only Sesshomaru might. Of course, she also had her siblings control parts of her territory more minutely, and they all had trusted aides to help them with it. Some were priest or priestesses actually married to the demons.

But according to what Inuyasha had said, they had a big internal dispute a while ago which Sesshomaru helped them through. They were very priestess hating group but by demon politics, they kind of, sort of, became a vassal state under Sesshomaru. They followed similar rules as Sesshomaru's land, they adopted similar policies even going as far as to create a sub-site for a teaching school for priests and priestesses in their land.

Inuyasha just called the whole lot of them 'fangirls'.

"Kagome-sama." A polite voice greeted interrupting her inner monologue. Kagome turned around in surprise at hearing the familiar voice.

"Kisumi-san?"

Kisumi was a classmate of Kagome's in school. She was quiet, nice and didn't revere Kagome like most seemed to. Her eyes always looked like she could see into her soul. Kisumi's crystal blue eyes found Kagome's, a frown on her delicate face. Her dark brown hair tied up in a braid.

"Yes, Kagome-sama." Kagome sighed, feeling tired of the formality already. She hated it. Hated the false attention they seemed intent on putting on her with. She really wasn't much- just a silly priestess born with a tad too much spiritual power and hosted an object a priestess hid away from the world.

"Please call me Kagome. I am not comfortable being called formally." She said, her voice soft. She wouldn't argue if Kisumi continued to call her 'sama' but being called by so many titles had made her dislike being called anything other than plain old 'Kagome'.

"Yes, Kagome. Please call me Kisumi as well. I have been out of the country for long, so I am unused to titles." Kagome looked at the gentle woman with pleasant surprise.

"Yes, of course, Kisumi! Thank you." Kisumi tilted her head the slightest bit in acknowledgment. Kagome gave her a wide smile. She approached the other woman and led her down to her office.

"So why has the Council sent a priestess here? I wasn't late with my purification." She looked at Kisumi as the representative of the Council. Kisumi straightened up accordingly, pulling out an official scroll with the stamp of the Council. Kagome's eyes widened when Kisumi spoke formally with authority granted by the Council, in her voice. A multitude of spiritual powers laced her voice, granted by the scroll in her possession.

"The Council would like to formally recall back Kagome Higurashi, the current Shikon no Miko, to the Headquarters for a relocation notice. The miko, Kisumi Kohano, will replace the main posting held by the above mentioned priestess." Kagome paused. Closed her eyes. Breathed.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, the current Shikon no Miko, acknowledge and accept the relocation notice. Thank you for the message." She said. Her back straight her voice proper, and her spiritual power weaved into her words.

The words acknowledged and bound. The scroll added her spiritual power to the official notice and Kisumi shut it close with an apologetic look on her face.

One of the powers of priestesses and demons were the power of words. They weaved tales with their power and bent the world to their shape. The notice was a simple way of doing it. It was an elementary trick taught to every educated priest and priestess. But it also forced people's hands.

Without that notice, Kagome could leisurely wait for Koga to come back with Ayumi and then leave for the Headquarters. By using the official notice, they forced her into a timeline. She needed to go soon. If she failed to arrive in a week after her acknowledgement and there was no major- read: world ending- reason, she could potentially be punished.

The Council sure treated her badly. Now, she didn't even have the protection that came with the presence of a Demon Lord. So, yeah. She needed to find a replacement for herself and reach Headquarters within a week. Not to mention, all the daily work she had to do. She sighed heavily.

"I apologize, Kagome. The Council pushed for a formal notice." She shrugged. Kagome gave the other woman a tired smile.

"It's not your fault. Thank you, anyway. Please feel free to use my apartment. I will vacate it soon anyway." She said the last few words a little bitterly. Kisumi winced but didn't say anything. She bowed lowly and left Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome ruffled her hair.

"You don't need to bow like that. I might be upset about this, but that doesn't mean I'm taking back what I said." She stopped the other woman, removing her irritation from her mind.

Kisumi turned around and smiled over her shoulder.

"I know, Kagome. It might have been a while, but I know what kind of person you are." Kagome huffed out a laugh. Kisumi had always been the nice sort. It was kind of sad they had never gotten the chance to be close friends.

Kagome faced her office. She had so many things to handle so she could leave Koga in safe hands. She would still need to come over after greeting the next Demon Lord she got stuck with. It probably was going to be East. They had a Demon Lord called Kurai. There wasn't anything particularly noticeable about their reign but it was quite noticeable because of that reason itself.

The Land had no incidents, had no specific reports for the Council, and everyone was quite happy with the state of the place.

It always struck her as odd somehow. There was something or the other happening in almost every generation, how was the whole land fine? But even the Council didn't bother him as much as they did Sesshomaru.

It rubbed her wrong, and if the Council did end up sending her to East, she would get to the core of it.

I mean, where else would they send her, so she could be with an unmated demon?

She internally rolled her eyes.

For the next five days she was extremely busy with managing everything. She showed Kisumi around and let her watch Kagome work whenever she wanted, aside from anything Koga entrusted to her as his Second.

Then after her work was handed down to a few other demons trusted by Koga, she left.

Finally.

Koga had really worked her to the bone.

She headed for the main office with the scroll Kisumi had given to her.

* * *

The main office of the Council was where they ended up meeting her every time she got assigned to a place. She always got confronted with the whole Council every time she came here. She wasn't comfortable in the huge cold halls that was always so vast and empty every time she came, no matter how many people actually filled the halls.

"Kagome-sama, the Council is ready for you." A priest came over to her, a frown on his brow. He bowed respectfully as she walked past him and into the room she would find them. The walk was as awkward as she remembered, with everyone with even an iota of power staring at her.

"Welcome, Kagome." An annoyingly chipper female voice greeted her. "It has been a while since you came!"

Kagome looked up at the Council, her hands crossed in front of her.

In front of her was a high dais, 7 spiritual imprints created a holographic body of their owners. One of the newer ones had been the first to speak, a priestess who always tried to gain Kagome's favor for who knows what reason.

"Yes, it has. I was told to be here rather abruptly, could you tell me why?" There was a moment of pause.

"As rude as ever, I see, Kagome-chan." A voice that genuinely disgusted her at times, spoke up. She took a deep breath before smiling. She needed him on her side at least.

"Hello, Father. It has been a while since we met. How are you?" Her voice was, unfortunately, monotonous.

"Enough. We did not gather here to listen to a family reunion." A powerful voice interrupted. The only one she actually respected.

"Yes, sir." She responded. The man had taught her and brought her up to be who she was.

"The abrupt call was due to a problem arising in the Western Lands. We got this notice late as the Lord was quite uncooperative and the head priestess had failed in solving this herself."

That was a surprise. Inuyasha hadn't told her about any problems in the Western Land. She frowned to herself.

"But Lord Sesshomaru must have a solution at hand if he hasn't already taken steps to fix it," She said. She was quite familiar with the management of the lands. Sesshomaru wasn't someone who would let a problem grow in his land like that.

"Yes, well. We weren't informed of any measure he had taken. So we decided to send you in with the head priestess there. She will stay alongside you and tell you personally about the whole situation. We hope your powers will do what theirs couldn't."

"I accept this task," she responded.

"Our will goes with you, Kagome."

She walked out.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered in a direction. He almost sighed, but restrained himself to a flattening of his lips.

"A priestess approaches. Go get her." He ordered.

"Heh." Inuyasha laughed. "You sure you want me to go, we might not be back for a while."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"Inuyasha. I have no time for your games." Inuyasha laughed again.

"I got it. You were waiting for her so impatiently anyway." Sesshomaru looked up at his half-brother. Inuyasha took a few steps back rubbing his head.

"Jeez! You don't have to glare like that. I know, I know. 'Her presence matters not in the grand scheme of things'." He quoted his brother's words. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He flicked his wrist at him.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue before running out the door, just barely avoiding a poison whip coming at him. He rolled his eyes, before looking at the direction Sesshomaru had glanced.

"Oh man, Kagome! You have no idea what's waiting for you here." He grinned before jumping and blurring out of human sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I keep forgetting the direction this story is going and then my hand ends up writing something I'm just like 'yeah, that good. Lets go with that'  
> *sigh*
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you guys had an awesome 2021, cause I'm ready for this year to end! Hopefully I actually end up doing a lot more writing this time...  
> Haha. I know, What a joke.
> 
> Anyway, tell me if you liked this chapter!


End file.
